


Dark Chocolate: Eros

by silverneko (silversnow)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dominance, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, High Heels, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scratching, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Stockings, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Submission, Valentine's Day, Vibrators, Wristcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversnow/pseuds/silverneko
Summary: "I know you don't like eating sweet chocolate, Vitya..."Victor barely managed to notice that he could see Yuuri eye to eye now that he had heels on, hair slicked back and glasses off. The latter wound his arms around his waist, pulled Victor into his own body and whispered into his ear:".... so how about some dark chocolate."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I spent Valentine's Day alone in my room writing this. Enjoy the sin! :)

It was that time of the year again. Victor heaved a sigh at the piled up gifts of chocolate and cards piled in the mailbox and on the doorstep of their house. It wasn't that he did not like the attention his fans gave him. He actually enjoys reading fan mails and receiving gifts. As a hopeless romantic, it was heartwarming to receive all these gifts for Valentine's Day. However for Victor Nikiforov, the Russian ice skating legend, there was a small problem; he hates chocolate.

The sweetness made his throat itch and covers his perfect teeth with smudges. Still, each year he would only smile as people presented him with handmade chocolate and politely thank them with a nod and a wink. With his arms and backpack full of sugar, he would go to practice and share it out with his rink mates. Sometimes he feels slightly bad for giving the chocolate away but he would rather live a few more years than die choking on overly sweet confectionaries.

This year though, he had Yuuri by his side...or so he thought. He went to practice as usual and being the early bird that he always was, he began warming up before the other skaters piled in. He expected to see Yuuri come in after half an hour or so but the Japanese skater remained missing. 

It's okay. He's been late before. No need to panic. Just start as usual and he'll be in soon.

An hour and a half later with no sign of Yuuri, he started to worry and lose focus. After falling out of sync with the music again he stopped to take a short break, grabbing his phone to call his fiancé. 

No answer.

He sent Yuuri a text asking if he was still asleep or if everything is okay. 

No reply. Victor pouted.

"Hey Victor! Hurry up and get back to practice after that break. Your moves are sloppy today!" Yakov bellowed from the side of the rink. 

"Coming-!"

***

By lunch time, Victor was heaving not only from skating, but from trying to reign in his anxiousness. Yuuri was still not replying to his texts and calls but he had found out from Yakov that Yuuri had taken the day off. He attempted to sneak away at lunch time to check on Yuuri. Mila caught him and pushed him back towards the rink, away from the door and assured him that Yuuri was fine and that there's nothing to worry about. 

"Give Katsudon some space. He doesn't need you clinging to him all the fucking time, Victor." Yuri said whilst rolling his eyes.

"But why today?" Victor whined whilst getting back to the ice. 

His kicked puppy look was enough to make Yuri falter a little. Behind his back Yuri turned to Mila. 

"How long are we supposed to keep him here again?"

"I think it was till evening."

"He doesn't look like he'll last another minute away from the pig." 

At that moment, Victor slipped on a quad flip.

"..."

***  
Victor tried to escape two more times. Yuri caught him the first time when he tried to sneak out the rink door when getting another bottle of water. The second time, Georgi caught him sprinting across the reception. 

"Why is everyone trying to stop me from getting to Yuuri? He's been ignoring me and I need to go home and find him!"

Everyone exchanged a glance in silence.

"What is it? Did Yuuri say anything to you guys? Did I do something wrong?"

"Maybe we should let him go." Mila murmured.

"Should be about time." Yuri grumbled.

Georgi nodded and Yakov sighed in defeat. "You didn't do anything wrong and you'll find out soon. Fine, go home to your beloved. You whining and moping here isn't helping anyone anyway."

Victor flew out the door before any of them could say dasvidanya.

***  
Their apartment was dark when Victor entered. 

"Yuuri!"

He toed off his shoes, threw his coat on the rack haphazardly and set his bag down next to the corridor. Victor entered the room and switched on the light to find their dining table set up for two and a small fruitcake in the middle. If there's food, then logically speaking, the person preparing this should be in the kitchen and that was his next destination. 

The kitchen was empty except for what looks like a luxurious dinner ready to be eaten. He was hungry yes, but Yuuri is his priority. He turned away to go through all the rooms and finally, when he reached their bedroom, he prayed that Yuuri would be there. They've been apart for less than 24 hours but it was enough to get Victor unsettled. 

"Oh."

Yuuri was there alright. On the bed with his arms and legs crossed. 

Heels. He was wearing heels. Heels which led to a pair of stockings that accentuated his legs, its frilly top resting in the middle of powerful thighs. Garter belts held up said stockings and attached to black laced panties. The black laced panties held a familiar bulge in the front which captured Victor's eyes. 

"Welcome home Victor." Yuuri purred.

Victor tore his eyes away from the enticing bulge to lift his eyes towards the velvet voice. 

"I - uh- " he swallowed and cleared his throat once. 

"I'm home." 

Yuuri smirked, clearly enjoying the way Victor stood speechless at the doorway and trying to process everything. He did spend some time planning this and it was definitely paying off. He stood up from the bed and slowly walked towards his fiancé.

"I know you don't like eating _sweet_ chocolate, Vitya..." 

Victor barely managed to notice that he could see Yuuri eye to eye now that he had heels on, hair slicked back and glasses off. The latter wound his arms around his waist, pulled Victor into his own body and whispered into his ear:

".... so how about some _dark_ chocolate." 

Goosebumps broke out all over his skin and he's pretty sure Yuuri felt him shivering at those words. 

"Hm~ looks like someone's pretty happy." Yuuri chuckled as his hand ran up Victor's back to grab the back of his neck. Victor regained some control over himself and returned Yuuri's hug.

"Very happy." He murmured, eyes closing at the comforting touch. Victor felt the Japanese skater lean forward to touch their lips together. They shared a breath, listening to their hearts beat in sync. Once, twice and then Yuuri pulled away entirely. 

Victor knew he was already under Yuuri's spell. Even when he was denied a kiss in that moment, he really couldn't find it in himself to complain. 

"Vitya, come." The order snapped him out of his haze. His body moved towards the bed where Yuuri returned to. 

"Take it off." Yuuri nodded in his direction. 

Victor wasted no time in shedding all his clothes.

"Down."

Victor dropped to down and sat on his heels, eyes on the floor and rested his hands on his knees with his palms facing up. 

"Do you remember your safe words, Victor?"

"Yes. Red, yellow and green."

"Good boy. Use them when you need to." Yuuri's voice softened for a moment as he broke out of character. If Victor lifted his eyes he would've been able to see a warm smile on Yuuri's face. Yuuri stroked Victor's head for a few moments before falling back into his role. 

He put his hands beside himself on the the bed and lifted his right leg. He stroked the inside of Victor's thigh watching as his open hands twitched at the contact. He let the tip of his heel trace the curve where thigh meets pelvis, deliberately ignoring the Russian's rising cock. The foot traced up the hardened muscles of his abdomen, pausing to feel the slightly erratic rising and falling of his chest. He lifted it over collarbones, tucked it under Victors chin and used it to lift his head. 

Victors unfocused eyes settled onto deep brown. Chocolate brown. The more he looked into those eyes, the more he truly felt like he was eating dark chocolate, full of richness with a hint of danger, a hint of chocolate bitterness. 

"Kiss it." Yuuri demanded. 

The skating legend legend lowered his head to kiss the tip of the shoe. He brought his hands up but before he touched it, he searched for Yuuri's eyes again. 

"May I?"

"Go ahead." 

Victor delicately grasped the back of the heel and bottom front of the shoe. He planted more kisses as he moved inwards and even on the sides. He nosed the place there shoe and stocking connected, breathing slowly. He tested the waters when he moved to the silken stocking, smooth against his lips. Yuuri gave a hum of approval, urging Victor to continue with his worship. Chaste kisses landed on his ankles, the curve of the inside of his feet and the joint where leg meets foot. Then it moved to his shin, his calf, all the way up his knees.

"Take it off for me?"

Victor's hands slid up sleek legs, carefully unclipping the garters and smoothly pulled the stocking and shoes off. Yuuri allowed him to kiss his foot one more time before he switched legs. He gave Victor one pointed look and Victor settled to repeat his ministrations to the other leg.

"Good boy, Vitya."

Victor beamed at the praise and raised his head. 

"My pet has been so good for me. He deserves a treat."

Yuuri reached out a hand to pull up Victor. Then he crushed their lips together. It was rough and hot with tongue and teeth and Victor could do nothing but moan into the kiss. By the time Yuuri was done with him, he was already a wet panting mess. Saliva coated his lips and his cock dribbled with precum. He wasn't going to last long.

"Yuuri..." Victor gave a high pitched whine.

"Such a needy little thing. Why don't you tell me what you want Vitya? You know I love rewarding good pets."

"I..." 

He cut himself off with a groan as Yuuri's hands moved to massage his ass. 

"Tell me, Vitya" breathed a sweet yet dark voice. 

A hypnotising tone that held Victor at his mercy. Yuuri truly was his dark chocolate. With another swallow to get his vocal chords working again, Victor gave a rushed reply.

"I want to be fucked into the mattress by your cock, Yuuri. I want you to, ah, spank me and... I want to... to come with you scratching and biting me and please...make me ache all over!"

A growl left Yuuri's threat as Victor babbled out his desires. Beautiful, sweet sin. 

"Such a dirty boy. But if you can be good for me a little more, I'll give you what you want. Can you do that, Vitya? Can you be a good pet for me?"

"Yes!" He all but screamed.

"Get on the bed, on your knees." 

Whilst Victor moved to obey his orders, Yuuri slipped off the bed to pull out their box of toys from underneath. He had already selected a few for the night and separated it in another box. He took the blindfold and wristcuffs from their place and headed back towards Victor who was presenting his ass to him. He laid down the cuffs on the bed to blindfold his lover. Victor made a surprised sound as his sight was taken from him.

"Colour?"

"Green"

Yuuri hummed in reply. He reached for the cuffs looped them through the bars at the head of their bed and closed them around Victor's wrists. With him effectively restrained, Yuuri reached to smack his ass once on each cheek. Victor jumped in surprise before melting down into the mattress. Yuuri reached back into the box to pull out a vibrator and lube from their bedside table.

"Vitya, you're not allowed to cum until I let you, understand?"

"Ah, yes Yuuri."

With that, he gave his ass some warming up smacks before putting more force behind the first one. Victor lurched forward with the impact, then gave a muffled groan. Yuuri alternated between each cheek, stopping every now and then to rub them and give his reddening ass a break. By the time he stopped spanking the plump ass, Victor was shaking and breathing heavily. Yuuri smiled to himself, after all, he was the only one who could draw this side out of Victor. He was the only one Victor needed to satisfy his desires. 

"Yuuri?" Victor questioned his lover as everything went silent. Having his sight deprived set him on edge. 

Yuuri reached for the lube and vibrator. He coated his fingers with a liberal amount, then shoved the first finger in. Victor cried out wantonly as his twitching hole was finally filled with something. Yuuri was gentle in loosening up his lover, a contrast to the unforgiving slaps he gave him earlier. He kept his other hand on Victor's heated ass, comforting him as another finger joined the first.

"Yuuri, I want-"

"No." Came a firm reply.

"Please!"

Yuuri pressed against the bundle of nerves, sending Victor in a frenzy. He tugged and pulled as his wrist cuffs, hands clenching as Yuuri made use of his special spot. 

"Going to-"

"No."

Yuuri pulled his fingers away leaving Victor teetering at the edge of his orgasm. Victor screamed in frustration, bucking his hips to get some sort of friction. 

"I didn't say you could cum yet Vitya." Yuuri tsked in a low voice.

"Yuuri, I didn't." 

"I know you didn't. But if I had kept my fingers in, you would've." Victor trembled a little, knowing that it was the truth.

"That's why," Yuuri picked up the vibrator.

"you'll be getting this instead." And pushed it into Victor's waiting hole.

It was cold and Victor gave a yelp. 

"You'll wait until I give you permission to come, yes?"

"Ye-argh!" 

Yuuri switched on the vibrator and quickly drove Victor up the cliff again. 

"You're a good pet so you'll obey me right?" Victor nodded desperately while writhing against the sheets.

"Vitya is so beautiful like this. So precious." He petted Victor's head. 

"Yuuri! Hah, want... yours. Please... give, hngh!"

"Alright, since you asked so nicely." 

Yuuri switched the vibrator off and pulled it out. He pulled himself out of the panties, coated it with lube and positioned himself. He leaned over Victor's back and whispered tenderly into his ear.

"I love you, Vitya. 

Then he entered the heavenly warmth and softness, groaning with some much needed relief. His lover hummed and melted as soon as he got what he wanted. Yuuri set a fast pace, his strong hands finding purchase in the Russian man's hips. Setting up the entire evening had him hard before Victor returned and seeing him all obedient and needy just added oil to the fire in his nether regions.

Victor lost it. No longer thinking, no longer talking, he was just letting out moans after groans. Sounds and syllables, not even a word. Yuuri's nails dug in, sending sparks of pleasure throughout their bodies. Just when they were both almost over the edge, Yuuri slowed down, used one hand to tilt back Victor's head and swallowed all the delicious sounds spilling from his mouth. He drew his hips back, and slid back in in long languid strokes, hitting his lovers prostate, striking deep. Knowing his partner wasn't going to last, he gave out his final order for the night.

"You may cum, Vitya."

He withdrew his other hand to leisurely claw down the muscular back of the man beneath him and Victor stilled in a silent scream as Yuuri's lips left his to bite down on the juncture between his left shoulder and neck.

Yuuri continued his thrusts though Victor clamped down on him as he drifted back down from cloud nine. It didn't take long before he too, was spilling into his fiancé's heat. When his cock flagged, he pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside Victor.

They both lay panting side by side, mind whirling and bodies exhausted. After a few moments when they regained their breaths, Victor stirred and attempted to get up. The clinking of wristcuffs brought him crashing back down onto the mattress. The sound alerted Yuuri who jolted in panic. 

"I'm so sorry Victor! I'll get you out of these! Umm just hold on a minute. I think you do this? No wait. Maybe I should take off the blindfold first. Err... where-?"

"Yuuri." 

"The knot, gotta find the knot. It's not slipping, maybe I should-" 

"YUURI!!" 

"Yes?!" Yuuri stilled at the loud but raspy voice. 

"I'm fine. Breathe. Remember how I taught you? Straighten the knot, then it will slip though."  
Yuuri did as He was told, straightening the knot and very soon, the blindfold fell away from Victor's eyes. He worked on the buckles of the wristcuffs as well and as soon as Victor was free, he tackled Yuuri onto the mattress, albeit wincing as pain shot up his spine. 

"See? Everything's fine. And thank you. For this. For everything."

"Did I hurt you too much? Maybe I should get some pain killers and food. Oh yes! I made dinner. But it's probably cold and-"

Victor pressed their lips together before Yuuri could continue panicking.

"That was absolutely wonderful Yuuri. And no, you didn't hurt me too much. It was perfect. You're perfect."

"Really?" The shy Yuuri flicked his gaze on and off Victor as he felt his cheeks warming up. 

"Really really." Victor assured him with another peck to his cheek. 

"Let's cuddle for a little more, then we can shower, heat up dinner and eat together." Yuuri nodded along as Victor calmly offered a sound suggestion.

"Then...it'll be my turn to return the favour."

Yuuri squeaked and exploded into another blushing mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> Edit: I went through it and corrected some mistakes. If there's more let me know!  
> Also thanks for the kudos and hits <3 they mean a lot since this is my first published fic.
> 
> Should I write a fluffy version for Agape?
> 
> Find me on instagram: silvernek0


End file.
